


This is Their Love

by Resacon1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Christopsis, Clones are awesome, Felucia, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Anakin, M/M, Mace Windu really hates Anakin, Mace just hates everything, POV Multiple, Quinlan is a bit of a dick, Rex doesn't care, Ryloth - Freeform, Young Anakin, blatant disregard of the code, but in a good way, but kind of likes Obi-Wan, clones everywhere, everyone has an opinion, except for rex, he's just look out for his bff, mace wants to shake them, non-canon characters - Freeform, world exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why not, milady?" Dorme questions, sounding hesitant, "is it because of the Jedi Code?"</p>
<p>"No, Dorme," she finally answers quietly. "Because he's already in love with someone else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, six people who notice Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker have a less than platonic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Their Love

**FERUS OLIN**

As far as Ferus is concerned, Anakin Skywalker is one of the most stupid, insubordinate, arrogant, pig-headed Padawans he’s ever had the misfortune to meet, and then _continue_ meeting as their two Master’s seem to have some ridiculous liking for each other that often ends up with all four of them lumped on some trip across the galaxy together.

Darra sometimes joins them though with Master Antana, and that is something that Ferus really enjoys. He’s not afraid to admit that he enjoys Darra’s presence more than anyone else’s, but that’s just platonically. He’s above these romantic feelings that some of the Padawans entertain for each other behind their Master’s backs.

He’s only fifteen anyway, what would he know about love?

Unfortunately Skywalker never seems to share the same thought processes, especially if the way he pants after Master Kenobi everywhere they go is something to go by. Darra constantly comments about how cute it is, but Ferus personally finds it tedious and frustrating.

They’re on a mission to Bespin for some investigation about a child slavery ring. Obviously it’s something bigger though as the council wouldn’t send three Master and Padawan pairs to put a stop to a slavery ring, but Ferus isn’t complaining. He finds it easier to talk to Darra instead of Skywalker, and the journey to the mid-rim planet is a lot more pleasant with her sitting beside him.

“They’re cute, don’t you think?” Darra asks him as they’re travel through hyperspace, and Ferus turns his nose up when he sees she’s gesturing at Master Kenobi sleeping quietly on the other side of their small ship’s hold with Skywalker curled up beside him. If he was inclined to agree that anything to do with Skywalker was ‘cute’ then he would agree that seeing them sleeping peacefully together was cute, but considering how much he _dislikes_ Skywalker, he can’t bring himself to think of them as anything but revolting.

“I think you spend too much time wondering over Skywalker’s infatuation with Master Kenobi than focusing on your studies,” he gently scolds Darra, and she rolls her eyes as she slaps his shoulder lightly. The touch doesn’t make him blush, not at all, but he’s certain she’s done some damage to his arm as it continues to tingle even when she’s pulled away.

“You can be such a bore sometimes, Ferus,” she laughs as she turns back to the sleeping pair. “Seriously, look at them. Anakin cares so much for Master Kenobi, it’s so sweet.”

“I care for Master Tachi,” Ferus mutters, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms and slumps back against the wall of the hull. He glances over at the cockpit just down the corridor to see his Master and Master Antana still sitting in the pilot seats. He’s surprised they’ve willingly left all the Padawan’s together, but he guess’s they assume that Master Kenobi will watch over them.

“Yes, but you don’t _love_ her, do you?” Darra asks him, raising an eyebrow as she gestures at the other two. “It’s obvious Anakin loves him. Look at how much he cares for him, wants to be around him, _idolises_ him.”

Ferus twitches his nose as he glances over. He does have to admit, seeing Skywalker practically curl into Master Kenobi’s arms as soon as possible is a bit of a clue towards Skywalker’s feelings. That, and the way Skywalker’s face is pressed into Master Kenobi’s neck, his hand is pressed to the top of Master Kenobi’s wrist with his finger tips dragging over Master Kenobi’s knuckles… just the general intimacy and closeness. It screams more than just a platonic Master and Padawan relationship, but Ferus purses his lips and turns back to the grinning Darra.

“We’re too young to even know what love is,” he points out, “it’s obviously an infatuation.”

Darra smiles at him, her eyes soft as she nudges their shoulders together. She stays there, pressed up against Ferus’s side, and he can’t help but admit that his stomach does flip at the sweet touch.

“Don’t be silly, Ferus,” she laughs, her eyes bright, “you’re never too young to love.”

He doesn’t believe her for a moment, not even when Master Antana walks out and smiles fondly at the cuddling duo across the way, or when Master Tachi eyes the way Ferus is pressed up against Darra’s side. No, he doesn’t believe her then, and not for a long time.

Not until she’s lost and he feels an ache in his heart, and he realises the way that Skywalker looks at Master Kenobi is the same way that Darra used to look at him… and how he used to look at Darra.

* * *

**PADME AMIDALA**

Geonosis was a disaster, beyond a disaster, and Padmé isn’t afraid to admit that they all _grievously_ screwed up.

She blames Count Dooku though. He’s the only one worth blaming for this mess. If he hadn’t of tried to assassinate her then none of this would’ve happened, but then if none of this had happened then she never would’ve been able to… well, see Ani again.

It had been a shock and delight all at once, although her diplomatic tongue had instantly failed her and she’d tripped over her words as her thoughts had run together. The time with him on Naboo had been wonderful, and she’d enjoyed every moment of it. But it's when she's standing on the Coruscant land strip, waiting for her transport to be ready to take her back home, that she realises that... It really meant nothing. 

She's standing in her senatorial robes again. Full makeup, her hair puffed and primped, her gown so hideously expensive and bright. She would almost feel like a spectacle if she weren't already use to the attention of a diplomat. 

Dormé stands beside her in her typical burgundy handmaiden robes. Captain Panaka is somewhere discussing things with the crew, and Padmé spends her time waiting just watching the two Jedi standing a few meters from her. 

Ani had volunteered to escort her back, and despite half of her screaming it's a bad idea, that she cannot encourage this thing between them, she knows now that she isn't too worry. 

Obi-Wan is standing merely a few centimetres from Ani's side, the two of them practically pressed up against each other. Padmé is stunned to see that Ani's new robotic arm is out of the black glove he insists upon wearing and is settled on top of Obi-Wan's hand. Padmé can't help but watch as they speak quietly to each other, Obi-Wan gently stroking the new metal, and she can see Ani's metal fingers twitching every now and again. 

"Are you alright, milady?" Dormé asks quietly beside her, her voice soft and gentle and Padmé glances away from the two Jedi to smile at her. 

"Of course, Dormé," she replies, "just ready to go home."

Dormé smiles at her as she seems to search Padmé's eyes, and Padmé turns her head quickly away. She knows her expression is passive, but she's never been able to control the emotions in her eyes. 

"You love him, don't you?" Dormé asks bluntly. "Padawan Skywalker. You love him."

It's awful for it to be said out loud by someone else, and Padmé steels herself as she looks up to glance at the Jedi again. 

She's in time to see Ani tip back his head and laugh, his Padawan braid falling over his shoulder and his face lighting up with joy. She doesn't miss the way Ani's metal hand tightens around Obi-Wan's, nor the fond look Obi-Wan gives him as he too smiles. 

She also doesn't miss the way they seem to gravitate closer together, the way Obi-Wan's eyes sparkle with more than affection and Ani automatically curls into Obi-Wan's presence. 

"I do," she painfully admits to Dormé, and she turns to give her handmaiden a small smile. "Though it will lead to nothing."

Dormé frowns, and she looks as confused as Padmé use to feel when it came to Ani. But now she looks at the way he acts around Obi-Wan, and everything feels so much clearer. 

"Why not, milady?" Dormé questions, sounding hesitant, "is it because of the Jedi Code?"

Padmé quirks her lips into a tense smile. Of course that should be the reason, the main reason. She wouldn't want to jeopardise Ani's way of life, nor her own. 

But she knows she would do it anyway despite the risks, despite the consequences, purely because she _loves_ him. She won't though. She knows she can't. She will not do that to Ani, and she can't do that to Obi-Wan. 

She nods her head towards the two Jedi, her eyes dry despite the wetness building up behind them. 

"No, Dormé," she finally answers quietly. "Because he's already in love with someone else."

Dormé looks suitably shocked, but Padmé doesn’t linger to hear her handmaiden's thoughts. She just smiles grimly before she turns away from Dormé, looking around for something to distract her. Thankfully Captain Panaka is approaching with two men who must be her pilots for this trip, and she sighs in relief.

She takes one last glance back at Ani, and a small part of her actually _adores_ the smitten looks the two are sharing, before she hardens her face and turns to Captain Panaka with all the air of a determined politician.

* * *

**CAPTAIN REX**

Unsurprisingly kidnappings of Jedi to be held for ransom has a much higher percentage during the Clone Wars than any other crime, and while it makes sense it does make everything all the more harder for Captain Rex when it’s bloody General Kenobi who’s kidnapped and General Skywalker leading the rescue party.

It’s been a weekly routine for over eight months now for Rex to call Commander Cody and complain about their respective Generals. General Skywalker has the tendency to be hot headed, arrogant, and down right _stupid_ when it comes to taking risks in combat, but even Rex bows to Cody when he hears just how reckless General Kenobi is. Not only has the man been slowly taking off his armour as the months of the war progress, leaving him overly vulnerable, but he seems to taken even more risks than his ex-Padawan.

Rex hadn’t believed him until the first mission with General Skywalker and General Kenobi working together again after a handful of months having been separate in the outer rim sieges, but that mission had almost been the death of Rex. Whether from stupid decisions or his heart practically giving out in terror, he doesn’t know, but Cody and himself had certainly made a pact that day that if anyone was going to kill them in this war, it would be the combined stupidity of their Generals.

Of course, when Cody had commed him two days before their regular bitchfit Rex had been worried. Answering it only to find out that General Kenobi had disappeared behind enemy lines and hadn’t returned in two days was when he went from worried to shocked, and then finding out that the enemy were keeping him _hostage_ was when Rex started fuming. Blasted General’s and their pig-headed attitudes.

It’s no surprise that when General Skywalker finds out they’re all shoved onto a shabby transport and shot into hyperspace before a single clone can catch a breath. There’s only Rex, Redeye, Hardcase, and Dogma accompanying General Skywalker, with the rest of the 501st Legion staying on Christophsis to keep their lines secure. Rex isn’t too worried, he knows that the 212th Attack Battalion is waiting for them on Ryloth.

What does surprise Rex though is how nervous and anxious General Skywalker is. He’s fidgety the entire trip to Ryloth and all of the clones remain silent as General Skywalker makes enough noise for the lot of them. It makes Rex’s fingers twitch on his rifle as he cleans it, the air in the transport ship tense and horrid.

Thankfully the journey is short and Rex is quickly leading his troops out onto the dusty plains of the dreary planet. Cody is standing waiting with the half the 212th Attack Battalion behind him, looking staunch and slightly nervous as General Skywalker storms right up to him.

“Status report,” he demands harshly, something Rex is definitely not use to. General Skywalker is not normally overly polite, but he’s not this rude ever.

Redeye glances at him in surprise, and Rex just shrugs his shoulders. Clearly General Skywalker is wound up about General Kenobi’s disappearance.

“We’ve secured the current area,” Cody reports after a momentary glance at Rex, “and we’ve managed to locate where they are keeping General Kenobi-”

“And you haven’t attempted a rescue yet?” General Skywalker interrupts with scowl, his eyes narrowing. Cody takes an unsteady step backwards at the sudden anger, and Rex takes that as his cue to intervene.

“The people who’re able to hold a Jedi such as General Kenobi must be powerful,” he manages to say, and he sees the look of relief on Cody’s face. “I don’t believe a battalion of clones will be able to do much in the way of rescuing him.”

General Skywalker looks angry, much angrier than before, and Rex notes the way his fists are opening and closing, clenching tightly.

“We need to formulate a plan, _now_ ,” he orders as he looks pointedly at Rex, “organise the troops immediately. We strike now while they are not aware of our numbers.”

Rex has half a mind to disregard rank entirely and shoot down General Skywalker’s order, but Cody is nodding and agreeing quickly enough that Rex can’t get a word in. General Skywalker purses his lips tightly together before he nods sharply and turns to walk back up the ship ramp, undoubtedly to put on his own armour.

As soon as General Skywalker is out of hearing distance though, Rex finds himself faced with an overwhelming amount of tense clones.

“What the hell is his problem?” Crys demands from the 212th. Redeye nods from beside him, arms crossed and looking agitated.

“He’s just-”

“If you say tense, I will personally shoot you,” Cody interrupts Rex, and Rex glares at him. “This is not just tense, this is ridiculous.”

“He’s been like that since we left Christophsis,” Dogma points out to everyone, “just not as rude. He’s hardly spoken.”

“He’s just wound up about losing Master Kenobi,” Rex states, looking at each clone for a long moment. “And rightfully so. I wasn’t kidding when I said that the people we’re dealing with will no doubt be powerful.” He takes a deep breath before he turns to Cody. “I need everything you got.”

He gets a brief run down. General Kenobi is being held in a fortress less than a mile from here. Rex is surprised they’re able to be so close considering how heavily armed they must be, and if the reports from Longshot and Gearshift are correct then they’re very lucky they haven’t been ambushed yet by the sheer amount of manpower the enemy possesses.

Taking charge from Cody is easy enough, especially since he seems suitably rattled from General Skywalker’s demeanour. Rex doesn’t blame him. The first time he’d been on the receiving end of it he’d been shaken too. Quickly he orders Hardcase and Dogma to go with Boil and Waxey from the 212th to locate Longshot and Gearshift, then organises Redeye into checking over Trapper and Wooley’s demolition supplies. They’re going to need grenades. A lot of grenades. Crys takes it upon himself to volunteer for scouting duties to get a feel of the land for a direct assault, and Rex reluctantly agrees.

It leaves just him and Cody to themselves, both standing with their guns tight in their hands and watching General Skywalker as he sits at the bottom of the transport’s loading ramp and visibly tries to meditate.

“Something else is going on,” Cody states after a quiet moment. “He wasn’t like this six months ago when General Secura was kidnapped.”

“I’d almost pin that on General Kenobi’s presence keeping him steady,” Rex muses, “but then you’re right. He wasn’t that upset then.”

“Do you think there’s something between him and General Kenobi?” Cody asks bluntly, and interestingly enough Rex isn’t surprised by the question.

“It’s against the Jedi way,” he points out as they watch General Skywalker clearly give up and start to throw rocks around with the Force, tossing them long distances across the desert sand around them. He’s clearly frustrated, and when Rex looks closer he notices that there’s more than just anger in General Skywalker’s posture. There’s the slump of defeat in his shoulders, and the tension of worry in his stance.

Cody clearly sees the same as he turns to Rex with a raised eyebrow. “You know as well as I do that most of the Jedi we’ve have the misfortune to know hardly stick to their codes. Not even General Kenobi, and he’s suppose to be the poster boy for the Order.”

Rex snorts and can’t stop from smirking. General Kenobi is the complete opposite of a good Jedi, and General Skywalker takes after him in a lot more ways than one.

He goes to reply, to wonder aloud if Cody might be right, but they’re interrupted by a flustered looking Crys sprinting up with news that everything is in order for the attack. All of the clones are in position, with the six others surrounding the complex as much as possible, and General Skywalker joins the small group as their leader.

Rex doesn’t think more on General Skywalker’s behaviour as he swings into formation behind him with Cody at his side. Redeye, Crys, Trapper, and Wooley bring up the rear of their group with a large collection of explosives between them all, and Rex sends a silent prayer up to whoever in hope that this won’t be too much of a disaster.

The skirmish is quick, painful, and awfully bloody. Rex has to drag Trapper into a corner and set Boil on lookout for him as they shoot and kill their way through the first floor of the fortress. Crys is shot on the second floor, but manages to stumble along tossing grenades until the fourth, and Redeye is knocked out on the third. There’s six floors in total, and Rex’s voice is practically hoarse by the fifth one from screaming orders so much.

Normally he relies on General Skywalker for orders, but it’s obvious that he and Cody are on their own as General Skywalker carves his way through the enemies and disappears to leave them with the larger ones. It’s taxing and painful, and they’re not as well uniformed as they would be with one of the General’s commanding them. They still do well though with Waxey and Wooley practically going insane as they unload their heavy weapons into the more powerful of the enemies they face. Rex stays behind them, dropping back to Gearshift’s side as they watch Longshot snipe as many as he can from his hillside view before Waxey and Wooley can take them on. Hardcase is silent and deadly as he moves along the outskirts of the rooms they trek through, and Rex isn’t surprised that he almost keeps up with General Skywalker.

Soon though Rex is rushing along the sixth floor with Cody and Dogma at his back as they chase after the blue glow of General Skywalker’s lightsaber. His heart is in his throat as he thinks about what they’re going to find when they reach where General Kenobi is being held, and by the look on Cody’s non-helmed face he knows he’s not the only one.

When they do crash into the room it's to see three bodies on the ground and General Skywalker cradling another in his arms. Rex’s stomach instantly drops as he takes a shaky step forward.

“General Skywalker,” he prompts quietly, unable to keep silent as he stares at General Kenobi’s body lying in General Skywalker’s arms. He can’t tell if General Kenobi is breathing, or if there’s _anything_ about him that’s living.

But General Skywalker is turning to look at him, and despite the red rimmed eyes it's the giant _grin_ that’s on his face that makes Rex relax.

“He’s okay,” General Skywalker breathes into the quiet of the room, “he’s okay-”

“I can speak for myself, Anakin,” General Kenobi’s voice radiates out, and Rex hears Cody’s sigh of relief as he rushes forward to drop down at his General’s side. Dogma turns to stand watch at the door, and Rex just stares at the three living people in front of him.

Cody is practically frantic as General Kenobi sits up to reassure him, but it’s not his fellow clone that catches his attention. No. He lingers instead on General Skywalker, watching the way that he pulls General Kenobi back into his chest, watches his hands settle tightly on General Kenobi’s arm and hip, watches how General Skywalker laps up every word that General Kenobi says and how his eyes never leave General Kenobi’s face.

He also sees how General Kenobi leans back into the touch, holds his hands over General Skywalker’s, tucks his head under General Skywalker’s chin, and just relaxes back into the younger General.

It makes him frown, makes him think about how frantic General Skywalker had been… and maybe Cody was right. Maybe there is something more between the two of them. Maybe they care about each other more than they should, and maybe that could be a disaster if one of them falls in the war.

But Rex chooses not to think about it as he turns away from the two General’s and goes to check on the rest of his troops.

After all, he’s a clone. What does he know?

* * *

**QUINLAN VOS**

Planets like Felucia are _shit_. Quinlan has never hated any humid and swampy planets such as this one. There’s muck all over his shoes, his robes feel dumb and heavy, his hair is frizzy and sticks to the back of his neck, and he can feel his mood dropping with every step he makes.

How Obi-Wan looks comfortable, he doesn’t know, especially since he’s also covered in mud and sweat. There’s also some dried up yellow pollen on his shoulders from where a plant had tried to eat him earlier, and the green stains all over his robes are horrible looking. Yet he still looks _happy_ , and it makes Quinlan grind his teeth together in frustration.

Luckily Obi-Wan is a lot more receptive to his bitching though because of it, and bitch is what Quinlan does. He moans about the humidity, complains about the dampness, and all throughout it Obi-Wan just smiles long-sufferingly and continues to march on.

They’re trying to find the Trade Federation’s base. They’d encounters droids earlier that they’d dispatched with the aid of Obi-Wan three clones, Longshot, Gearshift, and Commander Cody, but after that Obi-Wan had sent them back to hide and guard their lonely transport while volunteering himself and Quinlan to scout ahead.

How the hell Quinlan got roped into this mission in the first place astounds him, especially since he doesn’t actually remember agreeing. Just one moment he was loitering in the Jedi Temple halls and then the next Yoda was all but dragging him to Obi-Wan’s side by his ear and demanding he accompany Obi-Wan to Felucia for a recon mission before Aayla is sent there for enemy termination with Bly and the 327th Star Corps.

On the positive side, it’s given Quinlan time to prep for his speech he intends on giving Obi-Wan the moment they’ve settled down for longer than two minutes. He’s been witness to many of Obi-Wan’s interactions with his old Padawan Skywalker, but now? Now Quinlan sees more in their relationship than what should be there platonically.

It reminds him too much of his own loves, it reminds him too much of the looks that Obi-Wan use to share with Siri Tachi, the bond Obi-Wan had with Tachi… and he knows that those looks mean so much more than they ever did with her. Obi-Wan will feel more pain than he did the time Tachi died if Skywalker ever falls.

That scares Quinlan more than anything. He reminders how close Obi-Wan was to falling to the darkside, he remembers feeling Obi-Wan’s agony planets away through the Force, and he remembers how _powerful_ Obi-Wan had been in those dark moments following. He can’t let that happen to him again, not _again_.

“Are you actually paying attention to where you’re standing?” Obi-Wan’s voice rings out in the rare silence between them. “You’ve walked through seven puddles so far, and one of them wasn’t water I’m pretty sure.”

It makes sense why the ends of his robes are a little brown then, and Quinlan refuses to wonder just what the substance is. Instead he just glances over and glares at Obi-Wan.

“I gave up giving a shit ages ago,” he jibes back, and Obi-Wan snorts. “Seriously though, where the hell are we?”

Obi-Wan smiles before he points to the ridge coming up only a few metres away. “I think this is where most of the activity readings are point to,” he states as he holds up his comm unit and shows Quinlan the blue map. He’s right, there is a large amount of red dots located what looks like barely an inch from their own green dots. He sees three more green dots a fair distance from theirs, and he knows that it’s the three clones.

“I thought you gave them instructions to make them untraceable,” he mutters as he stares at them. They shouldn’t even have signatures on the Republic’s readings if they did their job properly.

Obi-Wan frowns at them too before he sighs and pockets the comm unit. “I think the planet is distorting all attempts at remaining under the radar,” he says as he moves the last few metres to the ridge line. “There’s something going on, and I have a strong feeling that the Federation is jumbling the natural magnetic tectonic movements of the planet.”

Quinlan looks at him with a raised eyebrow that makes Obi-Wan laugh. Obi-Wan knows how much Quinlan doesn’t actually _care_ , and when he turns away to glance down over the side of the ridge Quinlan can’t help but smile at his friend’s antics.

“Bingo,” he hears Obi-Wan declare, and he hurries forward up the slight slope to drop down into a crouch beside Obi-Wan. His robes dip into a nasty green looking substance, but he ignores it as he glances down and sees what looks like a hornets nest.

“They’ve never been good at this hide and seek game, have they,” Quinlan mutters sarcastically as he stares at the obvious compound. At least it’s not blatant. The Federation has at least tried to blend in by cutting into the side of one of the large hills on the planet, making it look like the hornets nest he first believed it to be. Unfortunately they’ve gone about surrounding their compound with a lot of the large carnivorous plants located on this hell planet, and he doesn’t need Obi-Wan to ramble on about the environment here to know that a large collection of those plants in one area is highly abnormal.

“I believe those might be some of the activity forms we’re picking up on the scanners,” Obi-Wan says as he stares at the horde of plants surrounding the compound. “The cannibalism rates must be exceptional in this area.”

“So now what?” Quinlan asks, and Obi-Wan sighs dramatically before he drops down below the ridge line and sits in the wet grass scrabbling in his robe linings for his pocketed comm unit. He clicks a few buttons on it when he does get it, and Quinlan sinks down beside him as Commander Cody’s miniature figure from the shoulders up materialises.

“General Kenobi, General Vos,” Commander Cody greets orderly, if anything slightly gravely. It’s no doubt that Gearshift and Longshot are nearby, and Quinlan inclines his head in greeting back while Obi-Wan shifts beside him.

“Cody, I need you and the other two to evac the planet for the night,” he orders, and Quinlan stares at him in horror. “We need to do an overnight recon. We’ve found their camp but I want to look closer, especially considering there’s something wrong with the scanners. It’s picking up your energy readings…”

Quinlan stops listening pretty quickly as Obi-Wan starts explaining the science behind whatever is going on with the scanners, instead dropping back to look over the ridge again. There’s no obvious signs of activity, which isn’t surprising. He knows the weather has been particularly horrendous the last week, so there is no doubt that the droids from the Federation are unable to move about in the current state of the ground. The muck will probably cause their gears to stop working.

“We’ll lie low for the next few hours then take our next steps,” Obi-Wan says suddenly beside him, and Quinlan glances over to see Obi-Wan off the comm link and looking down at the compound. “The clones are leaving but will stay in the atmosphere until I give them the okay to come back and get-”

“What’s going on between you and Skywalker?” Quinlan blurts, surprise on not only his face but also Obi-Wan’s at the sudden change in topic. He hadn’t expected that to come out at all, he’d only been thinking it, but the shock followed by anger on Obi-Wan’s face as he sinks down from the ridge edge to stare at him makes him straighten his back. He better stick by his words if he’s going to have to deal with Obi-Wan like this.

“He is my old Padawan and we still share a connection through the force,” Obi-Wan says hesitantly, “nothing more and nothing less.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything.”

“Yes you are,” Obi-Wan snaps. “I remember that tone of voice. It’s the same one when you asked about Siri years ago.”

“Tachi was a genuine problem.”

“ _No_ , she wasn’t.”

“You almost fell to the darkside, Obi-Wan,” Quinlan points out with disbelief. “She died, and you loved her so much that you were willing to embrace the darkside. I remember _feeling_ you through the damn force you were in that much pain, and I don’t want you to go through that again.”

Obi-Wan looks almost mutinous as he glares at Quinlan before turning to stare out at the forest of plants around them. “There is nothing happening between myself and Anakin,” Obi-Wan mutters, “so leave it, Quin.”

Quinlan stares at him for a long moment, twisting his fingers in his robes and sucking his lips between his teeth to bite in anxiousness. He loves Obi-Wan, cares for him like a brother, and he has to say something. He knows he has to make Obi-Wan realise what’s happening.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him,” he continues quietly despite Obi-Wan’s warning, “and the way he looks at you. I’m not a fool, Obi-Wan. I recognise love when I see it.”

“I said _leave_ _it_ , Quinlan,” Obi-Wan growls, and the look on his face makes Quinlan narrow his eyes and reach forward to grab the sleeve of Obi-Wan’s shirt to shake him.

“Listen,” he demands, “Geneosis was just a great big display of how _affectionate_ you are for one another. He couldn’t take his eyes off you, even when he was busy protecting Senator Amidala, he was still watching you. And then the mission on Ryloth, followed by Skywalker’s rescue mission to retrieve you? Cody told me how desperate Skywalker was to get to you. He nearly tore apart the planet.” He shakes Obi-Wan harshly again, forcing him to look up from where he’s staring at the ground. “You love him as much as he loves you.”

“We’re Jedi,” Obi-Wan mutters, his voice cold and coarse, “we don’t know what love is.”

“We’re forbidden to love,” Quinlan replies, “but that doesn’t mean we don’t feel it. You love Skywalker, and he loves you.” He pauses to shift closer to Obi-Wan and his grip on Obi-Wan’s sleeve relaxes. “I just… we’re in a war, Obi-Wan. The risks-”

“I know the risks,” Obi-Wan snaps, and when Quinlan looks close he sees that Obi-Wan isn’t angry. No. He’s sad, he’s scared, he’s already hurt, and Quinlan aches for his friend. “Don’t you think I’ve thought of all the risks? I’ve categorised them, theorised every outcome, thought of a million different ways to prevent anything from happening to him and I…” Obi-Wan trails off, his eyes squeezed tight and his hands in fists.

“You can’t put him in a protective bubble and save him from everything,” Quinlan murmurs gently, “I know. I’ve tried in the past. It’ll only build up resentment.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan sighs, and when he glances at Quinlan it’s with bloodshot eyes and taunt lips. “There are too many risks, but I can’t bear to be apart from him.”

Quinlan is at a loss for words for once. He can’t fall back on his usual sarcasm and wit, he’s never been good at that around Obi-Wan. Something about his friend breaks down his walls and leaves him vulnerable, but he knows he’s safe with Obi-Wan. Knows that he’ll always be kind to him.

It’s what makes him angry. Somehow this kind-hearted Jedi is constantly getting a bad rap, and he glares down at the muddy murky ground beneath them and resists the urge to throw a punch into the muck. He’s just so _mad_.

“He’s strong,” Quinlan quietly admits, “and he’s not completely stupid. I don’t believe there is much risk for Skywalker to fuck up. At least Captain Rex has his head on straight.”

“He’s reckless and foolhardy,” Obi-Wan points out sadly, “and I highly doubt I’ll be able to stop every stupid decision he’s going to make.”

“You know this and still put yourself through this?” Quinlan asks in shock, but the look on Obi-Wan’s face makes him sigh and nudge his shoulder against Obi-Wan’s. He gives him a small smile, and it’s sad and doesn’t reach his eyes. “I understand,” he admits, “just as long as you understand this might not have a happy ending. I’ll not lose you to the darkside again.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes are still red and his shoulders are slumped and heavy looking. “I know,” he murmurs, “I love him.”

Quinlan looks at him with so much affection building up in his chest for his friend, and he reaches over to sling his arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and drag him into a tight one armed embrace.

He doesn’t say anything, can’t say anything, so they sit in silence as the suns go down around them, the muck dries on their robes, and the nerves for what lies ahead build.

* * *

**MACE WINDU**

There has never been a Jedi that Mace Windu hates more than the Skywalker brat.

Jedi aren’t suppose to hate or have extreme feelings on the love hate spectrum. They’re suppose to be at peace with the Force. There is no emotion, there is peace.

But damn him if his peace is constantly shattered by the snot nose little brat sticking his beak into things it doesn’t belong in and defying every single rule the Jedi have like they’re nothing _and for taking every other damn Jedi with him while doing so._

He’s certain if he had hair it would be grey by now, or he’d still be bald considering he would’ve torn out every follicle in frustration. He remembers trying to deny Jinn from allowing the Skywalker boy into the Jedi order, especially when seeing that Jinn was willing to lose Kenobi for it. Kenobi was one of the best Padawans Mace had seen in a long time, and now that he’s a Jedi Master he’s better than Mace thought possible.

He’d half expected Kenobi’s characteristics to have rubbed off on Skywalker when they’d agreed for him to take the brat as a Padawan, so imagine his surprise when it turns out to be the opposite.

He can deal with reckless, practically suicidal, stupid, and overall _ignorant_ Jedi. So dealing with the Kenobi Skywalker duo isn’t that hard as long as he has time after every council meeting and encounter with the two to just _hit_ the _shit_ out of lot of training dummies with his lightsaber. He’d taken a class of Padawans for a lesson one time after a meeting with the two, although Master Yoda banned him from doing so again after three Padawans ended up in the medbay completely traumatisted and six others were left crying.

It’s not his fault they’re incompetent.

What he can’t handle though is a blatant disregard of the code. He’s almost use to it with them now, especially since the beginning of the war. Kenobi and Skywalker have gradually gotten worse and worse over the years, but Mace has somehow managed to deal with it. Mostly because he palms them off to Yoda constantly.

But this time, as he walks with Shaak Ti through the gardens of the temple, he can’t cope. He thought he could feel their presence the moment he’d walked in, but he’d been so caught up in his conversation with Ti that he’d not thought of it much more past a simple flicker of irritation.

His almost broken blood vessel in his forehead doesn’t thank him for that flippancy, especially as they round a corner to see Kenobi and Skywalker _play fighting_ in the grass amongst the bushes. Ti’s hand instantly comes up to cover her mouth as she _chuckles_ in delight, but Mace’s hands tighten into fists and he’s fairly sure his eyes are about to burst from his skull.

“Will they ever _cease and desist_?” he demands, eye twitching as he watches the two _adults_ giggling and squawking as they roll around together. It makes Mace sick to watch, his stomach rolling unpleasantly, and it’s only Ti’s hand on his shoulder that stops him from storming over to break them apart.

“Master Windu,” she chastises gently, “do relax. They are doing no harm. They’ve been separated for a very long time, so there’s no doubt that they need this time to enjoy each other.”

Mace isn’t an idiot. He knows there’s something more between Skywalker and Kenobi. Since the minute Skywalker had walked in when he was nine years old and stood in front of the council in all his arrogant childish glory, Mace had know. He’d seen the way Skywalker had leant into Kenobi’s side, it becoming more and more obvious as he grew up, and even when he was considered a young adult and no longer sought his Master’s affection in public Mace still saw the little ways Skywalker would demand comfort from Kenobi.

He has never been that dependent on a person, and he has no intention on being so. It’s _against_ the Jedi way.

“Their blatant disregard for the code is disgraceful,” he mutters to Ti, gesturing at the giggling duo and trying not to turn up his nose in displeasure. “It’s my duty as a high council member to put a stop to it.”

Ti looks at him with a raised eyebrow and narrow eyes. “You’re such a killjoy, Master Windu,” she jokes, nudging him gently, “honestly, they are not doing anything wrong.”

Mace sees the way they’re together though. He notices how Skywalker is lying on top of Kenobi with his nose pressed into Kenobi’s neck, and the way Kenobi has his hands resting on Skywalker’s hips. They’re much too comfortable for it to be friendly, and Mace’s eyes narrow dangerously when he sees the way Kenobi presses a gentle kiss to Skywalker’s hair.

“That was _not_ friendly,” he mutters, and Ti looks slightly shocked before a smile blooms on her face.

“In a time of war, one must always find a bit of happiness,” she points out delightfully, turning her brilliant smile on him, and Mace just scowls at her. “Let them have this moment, and maybe later you can scold them for their disregard of the code.”

“It’s _ignorant-_ ”

“Master Windu,” she interrupts him before he start on another tangent. “Leave them be. We all know the code isn’t exact, and it most certainly isn’t perfect.”

“Then why is it there?” he snaps, “if you don’t believe its there to stop _this_ ,” he waves his hand furiously at the other two, “then why does it exist.”

Ti looks thoughtful for a moment before she smiles at him. “I’m surprised you’ve forgotten the alternate code,” she says gently, “especially considering it was your old Padawan, Depa Billaba, who recited it herself when she woke from a coma.”

Mace purses his lips and crosses his arms. “That code is for Jedi who _won’t_ abuse it.”

“Emotion, yet peace,” Ti recites quietly. “Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos-”

“Yet harmony. Death, yet the Force,” Mace finishes for her, feeling petulant as he stares at Kenobi and Skywalker. They’re sitting up now, just leaning against each other. Mace isn’t blind enough to know that whatever is between them is obviously pure, but it doesn’t make him less mad.

“Passion, yet serenity,” Ti repeats once more, and she gestures at the duo across the garden. “They’re passionate, and serene at the same time. Master Windu, if our Jedi are to fall in love then isn’t it best they follow the alternate code than force themselves along the path of the original? Isn’t _that_ how we lose our Jedi to the darkside?”

She doesn’t linger to hear his reply, just moves further forward into the garden and away from the Skywalker Kenobi duo. Mace doesn’t move just yet, still glaring at the two with folded arms and a clenched jaw.

Skywalker has ruined Kenobi, he thinks. Kenobi use to have so much potential, and now look at him. Too busy lying in the grass with some stupid brat and _necking_ like some loved up teenager _not_ from the Jedi order.

It makes Mace growl but he decides to listen to Ti. He has every right to shove the code down their throats and demand just what the hell they’re thinking. But he can’t deal with Ti’s puppy eyes if he does it now, so, with a grumble about stupid Skywalker and idiot Kenobi under his breath, he hurries to catch up with her to continue their conversation from before.

But when he’s a little further away, standing by himself, he glances back at the two Jedi. They’re quietly meditating now, pressed against one another and looking at peace, and while Mace turns his nose up and resists the urge to separate them… he has to admit.

“Sweet together, they are,” he mocks Yoda’s voice as he looks at them, and he cracks a small smile before hurrying after Ti.

* * *

**DEXTER JETTSTER**

Dex prides himself on how successful his diner is. For a shoddy place in the upper mid level of Coruscant, he does bloody well. He knows the food isn't the best, the environment isn’t always practical, and the people who visit aren't always desirable. But it's private, the floors are easy to clean from whatever spills may happen, and Dex is well versed in the crime syndicate and political channels to be able to expect anything from his customers. 

It helps that he doesn't just serve food, but also deals in information and secrets. He picks and chooses his clients, after all he does have his own agenda, but everything always come back to him neatly. He's trusted amongst the Coruscant people, and he prides himself on that, sometimes more than the successfulness of his diner. 

He deals with the scum of the planet, auctioning off death sticks and handing out tickets to private slave fairs. But he also deals with politicians and Jedi. He's use to the Mustafar Senator turning up with an entourage of bounty hunters and twi'lek slaves on hand, and he's use to a certain Jedi turning up regularly for information regarding off world issues. He's affectionately nicknamed him Sock-Head, although the twi'lek Jedi who is often accompanied by the green nautolan Master Jedi tell him his name is really Ki-Adi or something. Dex has never been good with names, only faces. 

He's also use to a certain Jedi Master Windu arriving. He always asks about the Jedi who hang about at Dex's, but Dex understand why they come to his diner. The twi'lek and nautolan Jedi especially seek private time, and Dex refuses to tell Master Windu anything. 

He prides himself on his subtlety as well, and informing an angry Master of the Jedi rendezvous that occur at his diner just seems counter productive. 

But every man has his price, and Dex isn't afraid to admit he can be bought. He would demand to know a man that can't be, but having the majority of the Jedi temple paraded through his diner won't be good for business. After all, the lower levels respect the Jedi authority but don't trust them, and a lot of Dex's business comes from them. 

There is one Jedi he will never sell out though, one person in total. Dex prefers the service of droids over humans. They're more reliable and don't understand the meaning of betrayal, so dealing with people can be tedious compared to them. This one though, Obi-Wan Kenobi, means more to him that his diner waitresses, FLO and Hermione. Which is saying something considering his love for his delightful FLO and Hermione.

But since the beginning of his arrival on Coruscant Obi-Wan has been a solid in Dex's life, and he values him above anyone else. So when he starts coming in with his old Padawan, Anakin, more often than usual for the Jedi, Dex knows there's something more than just camaraderie between them.

Maybe it's because of the way they sit close, are always watching each other, seem to be in perfect sync, and _dote_ on each other. Dex is no idiot. He knows many pairs have come into his diner to escape the outside world and absorb themselves in each other for a while, especially pairs that are otherwise forbidden. 

Dex doesn't say anything any time the two come in. He greets them with his usual hug and uproarious laugh, but otherwise just shows them to a quiet booth tucked around a corner and leaves them to it. The looks Obi-Wan gives him each time is enough to know that he's not being subtle, but he doesn't care. 

He wants Obi-Wan to be happy, and seeing him quietly whispering to Anakin while leaning into their shared touch, drowning in each other's presence... Well, Dex isn't stupid. 

It takes years though for Anakin to understand what's happening, Dex realises when he shows them to their usual tucked away booth, gives Obi-Wan the usual sly grin, and receives Obi-Wan usual fond but exasperated smile back. 

"He knows," Anakin states bluntly, looking between them in shock, and Dex takes it as his cue to leave. There's a sudden tension in the air, and Dex wonders what's going to happen. He knows their relationship is forbidden, but he didn't anticipate Anakin to be quiet so... _shocked_ at realising that someone actually knows about it, especially since they’re not exactly subtle. 

"Anakin-"

"How long?"

Dex pauses at the edge of the corner, far enough around that the two won't see him but close enough he can still hear.  The noise of the other customers in the diner dulls into a buzz as he listens in, his natural curiosity mixing with his protective feelings for Obi-Wan. 

"Since the beginning."

"How? Did you tell him?"

He hears Obi-Wan laugh and he takes a chance to glance around the corner to see Obi-Wan reaching across the table to place his hand gently on top of Anakin's. Despite Anakin's anger and confusion, Dex notes that he doesn't pull away. It's obvious that Anakin still appreciates every moment alone with Obi-Wan no matter the mood.

“Dex is a smart man, Anakin, so it didn't surprise me the moment he picked up on there being something different between us the first time we walked in here after Ryloth."

"Will he tell?"

Dex almost feels terse with Anakin, but it dulls the moment he sees Obi-Wan reach out and touch Anakin's cheek affectionately, his fingers moving up to bury themselves in the curls of Anakin's long hair and his thumb stroking the rise of Anakin's cheekbone. 

"I trust Dex with my life," Obi-Wan murmurs gently, "and I trust him with my heart too."

Dex feels his whole body stiffen and the backs of his eyes prickle at Obi-Wan's statement, and he can't help but smile as he peeks at them around the corner once more. Seeing Obi-Wan so happy... It does things to him. 

"That was corny," Anakin jokes, laughing at Obi-Wan as he reaches up to cover Obi-Wan's hand with his own. 

"Says you," Obi-Wan retorts, "Mister 'I'm in agony without you'."

"That was one time!"

Obi-Wan delighted laughter makes Dex grin, but it's very quickly cut off when Anakin tugs Obi-Wan by his hand over the table as he surges forward. They meet in the middle for a sweet kiss, something that is _very_ corny, and Dex quickly drops back behind the corner. 

After all, Dex isn't an idiot, and he smiles to himself as he starts to walk towards the front of the diner again. 

"Dex, honey," he hears FLO call out to him, "there's a Jedi here to see you!"

Dex recognises the back of Master Windu's head and he takes a deep breath before stepping forward to greet him. 

He's proud of his diner, proud of his waitresses, proud of his ability to keep and deal secrets. But most of all, he's proud of the two idiot Jedi sitting in the back, no matter how stupid they are.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Star Wars fic, and I'm both proud and horrified with it. Let's just pretend that whole part with Mace Windu never happened, okay?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
